In recent years it has become increasingly popular to treat hair. More specifically, it has become popular to add highlights or coloring to one's hair. Traditionally, highlighting and hair coloring has been performed in beauty salons by professional stylists. When highlighting hair, the first step is to separate the hair that is to be colored from the remaining strands of hair. This is normally performed by the stylist using a comb, or other suitable device, to separate the hair. Next, coloring the hair a particular color is performed. This is normally performed by using a separate brush or other suitable color applicator to apply a coloring agent to the selected strands of hair.
Separating and coloring of the hair requires a stylist to alternate between using the comb, then the brush. This can become cumbersome and inconvenient for the stylist as the stylist must repeatedly pick-up and set down the comb and brush. Furthermore, the constant switching of the comb and brush necessarily lengthens the total time spent on the highlighting process. Moreover, the constant switching of the comb and brush makes highlighting one's own hair, without the use of a stylist, extremely difficult.